Who is the right guy?
by cutedevil-1215
Summary: Seifer and Squall falls for the same girl, Rinoa. Who will win her heart?


CHAPTER 1 New Student  
  
SQUALL's POV  
  
"Hey Squall! Wait up!"  
  
I turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Seifer, my playboy best friend. Honestly, I don't know how we became best friends. We are totally opposites. He was the kind of guy who had more girl friends than a tree has leaves. Well, ok, that's a little bit exaggerated but that's close to my point. He's been with different girls everyday! Of course, his girls knew about it, but they don't seem to mind. Why not, he's the most popular guy in school, good-looking, the highest paid cadet in the campus, (and some say that he's really good in bed!). So what more can a girl want?!  
  
While me? Never had a girl friend in my life. Too scared to talk to them. And the thought never comes to me. It's not my priority at the moment. Sure I had a series of crushes but never thought on making a move. I'm just too shy. I'm not really bad looking, am I? And here's a lil secret, you can laugh all the way you want, but yeah. I AM STILL A VIRGIN. But I'm not ashamed of it. I have no regrets. I plan to stay virgin until I find the right girl. (Or maybe when I find the guts to finally talk to a girl)  
  
"Bye Maika, see yah later!" *wink*  
  
Seifer kissed the girl he's with before finally joining me. "Who's that?" I asked as if it's not the first time he's been with a new girl. "That's Maika. Met her at the bar last night. We had a great time so I took her to my dorm. And you can guess what happened next." "Fooling around, eh?" "You guessed it bro, Maika's so wild. And guess what? She has a boyfriend!" "What?! You hit a girl with a boyfriend?! You're insane." "It's just for fun. She told me she still loves her boyfriend but I guess she wasn't able to resist my charms and so she decided to sleep with me. Just a little persuasion and brainwashing, and poof! Mission accomplish! Pretty good, huh?!" "Whatever man." I don't know why deep inside I hate it everytime Seifer tells me about his conquests. I don't know whether it's because I feel sorry for his girls and know that it's wrong or just deep inside I just envy him. A lot of people tend to compare Seifer and I. Seifer's always the rude one, and me, the good guy. But good guys never get laid. And Seifer? He always gets the good time, even if his impression is awful.  
  
I just stared on the floor while Seifer yaks about the details about last night's activity. What was I thinking?! I envy Seifer?? Because he's disrespectful and use girls to satisfy his sexual pleasures?? I'm not like that.  
  
But whatever our differences are, he's my best friend. And I know now why. Because he's a good buddy. He's always there for me despite his misbehaviors. He wouldn't let a friend down. Maybe that's his soft side.  
  
We finally arrive at our classroom. As expected, a lot of people greeted Seifer. And I didn't even get a single 'hi'. I'm known as Seifer's sidekick ONLY. I sat in an empty chair at the back while Seifer chat with his SeeD buddies. I didn't make it to SeeD. I tried 3 times since freshmen. While Seifer, he made it the first time. He's been a SeeD for 3 years now. And now that were both on our last year in high school, I realized there's no point in trying out this year. So there I am, sitting in my usual chair at the back next to an empty chair reading a book about planes. What a loser, you probably think..  
  
RINOA's POV  
  
"Ms. Heartilly, here's your class schedule and you'll be staying at room 311." A guy called Headmaster Cid told me and gave me a piece of paper. "So I guess this is goodbye for now, Rinoa." My dad gave me a peck in the cheek. "I'm running late, I gotta get back to Deiling. Take care Rinny. Thank you headmaster. Take good care of Rinoa for me."  
  
"Don't worry. I will." My dad took off leaving me alone with the headmaster.  
  
"You're late for your first class already so don't mind going. You can just head straight to your dorm so you can freshen up. Just be ready for your next class at 9:00."  
  
"Ok." I replied  
  
"Dismiss!"  
  
The headmaster seems kinda strict. O well, I just grab my stuff and try to find my room. Hello? Can't he see me having a hard time with my stuff? He didn't even bulge. I walked clumsily with my heavy baggage. Why do I have to bring so many stuffs anyway? "Can I give you a hand?" I turned around to see a young man wearing a long yellow coat and hat. Thank goodness someone with a good heart finally notice me here. "Sure." "New student?" he asked. "Yeah. My father sent me in this school so I can learn some fighting techniques. There's been a lot of crazy stuff happening to our place." "Were you from?" "From Deiling City" "I see, I've heard of that place before. So what room are you in anyway?" "Room 311." I said after checking the paper one more time. "So my name's Irvine, how 'bout u?" "Rinoa." "Nice name. ."  
  
We continued chatting until we arrive at my room. He seems to be a real nice guy. He offered to give me a tour of the campus. But I was too tired. The trip to Balamb takes 2 hours. "Maybe next time." "Alright, see yah around Rinoa." Then he disappeared to the hallway.  
  
The dorm room is not so bad. That's a good start actually. I thought my life here in Balamb would be miserable. I don't know anything about fighting; I thought students here will be military type who are so serious and all. But I guess I may be wrong. I already made a friend. (Or so I think)  
  
Anyway, I unpack my stuff, grab some nice clean clothes, and head straight to the shower. It felt good..  
  
SQUALL's POV  
  
I looked at the watched for the 100th time. It's 8:52. Three more minutes and the bell's gonna ring. This class seems endless. Atleast next class is Ms.Quistis class. Not really that boring.. Seifer's attention was called so many times for misbehaving. I don't really have anyone to talk to in class that's why I'm known for being silent. Seifer sits in the front that's why I can't talk to him.  
  
Rrrrrrrrriiiiiingggg!!  
  
Finally, the bell rang. Time for the next class. Moments later, Ms Trepe entered the classroom, as well as a raven-haired girl dressed in blue. The students went back to their proper seats interested who could be the mystery girl. "Class, I like you all to welcome, Ms. Rinoa Heartilly. She is a new student here in Balamb Garden. Please try your best to make her feel welcome." I've gotta admit, she's kinda pretty. But I don't think I have a chance with girls like her. So might as well forget it..  
  
"You may take your seat now, Ms Heartilly. There's an empty seat right there at the back."  
  
I was startled. The new girl is gonna be sitting right next to me. The seat which remains empty since the first day of school is gonna be occupied by a pretty lass. I don't know why but my heart started beating fast. Deep inside, I want to get to know her and maybe even became her friend. I got this big opportunity staring me at the face. But I don't know how to start a conversation.  
  
She's even more beautiful in close-up.  
  
I realized I'm not listening to Ms. Trepe's usually interesting lessons. I'm too busy listening to my heart beats faster every second. I take stolen glances from her from time to time. I'm so nervous and I don't know why. It's like it's a big deal for me. I never got this close to a beautiful girl.  
  
Here I go again. Having a crush to a girl. But never gathering the guts to even talk to her. I'm a real chicken. Forget it. I don't have a chance with this girl. She probably already has a boyfriend or something. This is just stupid infatuation like the other ones.  
  
But I cannot stop staring..  
  
I check the watch once again. What?! It's already 9:48?? How can time flies so fast?? Have I been thinking of this for so long? I check her out again. She's not listening to Trepe either. She's doodling something in her notebook. Wonder what could that be.  
  
I want so bad to make a move. To atleast introduce myself. I check the time again. 9:53. Only two more minutes and the bell will ring. After this subject, it will be break time. Maybe I can offer to accompany her for a while. Maybe she still doesn't have any friends to hang out with. I watch as the final seconds of the class tick away. I tap my pen out of excitement. Nobody can take this opportunity for me. Today, I'm gonna take my fear of talking to girls away.  
  
5. 4. 3. 2. 1. RRRRRRIIIIINNNNG!!!!  
  
There goes the bell. Ms. Trepe said her final announcements before finally leaving the room. I grab my stuff and put it inside my bag. She's doing the same thing. I took step toward her..  
  
"Ummm. h-hi"  
  
"Yo! Squall!" Seifer appeared out of nowhere. I gave him an angry look. But he doesn't seem to notice. Anyway, he just walked past me as if he didn't call my attention. "Hi.. Ms. Rinoa, my name's Seifer. Y'know we got a big campus. You want me to show you around?" "Sure. why not.."  
  
Seifer carried her stuff as if he's courting her already. They made their way to the door leaving me with my jaw still lying on the floor!!  
  
"See yah later dude!" Seifer waved goodbye.  
  
TO BE CONTRINUED....  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Uh-Oh. Squall's too slow. Seifer beat him to it. What will happen now to our frustrated lover and what could possibly happen between the playboy Seifer and the ever-beautiful Rinoa?? Will they take it to the next stage?? We'll find out next chapter! So keep those reviews coming. The more, the better!!! Please tell e what you think. I'll update soon. ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ 


End file.
